I was right
by TheRedSoul
Summary: They say that cold rainy nights awaken the desires of men and women alike, where the need for fire burns in both and the need for it to brighten even a greater one. Lemon :)


A/N: It's been such a while since I last write a fanfiction story and I've got to admit this wasn't supposed to be one but I made it one,in the end. Another lemon! It's not much but its something.

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

It was raining, she could hear the teardrops burst as their descent from the heavens ended as they landed on the earth. The thunder that growled through the patter made the confines of her bedroom seem lonelier than it truly was.

The rain did not wake her, but she tried to tell herself that it was, the truth was too hard to bear and she had no energy to act upon it herself. She was still sprawled on her magnificent bed, her slim figure did not even cover half of it, stretching out her arm, she tried to imagine the heat that would have been present if she were not alone. She closed her eyes again, though it should not have differed as the room was clouded in darkness but the images that floated in her mind made it seem so.

She recalled his touch, all over her body, his lips following, planting soft and silent kisses and then his tongue, his sweet tongue, pursuing the journey that his fingertips had led. She imagined how he would sometimes take his time, carefully exploring every inch of her body but then she remembered when their need would be too great for patience and caresses, when his mouth was hungry on her, how she could feel his need in every move.

The need was great in her now, but she could not bear to imitate what he would have done by herself, before he came, she would last months without the need of another person especially as scarred as she was when she was younger, but he changed it all when he came into her life, came more aggressively into her existence as she never expected him to be.

She thrashed in her bed, a whimper came from her lips and she bit them to keep it down. Never would she call upon him and beg, especially not after the fight they had, a seemingly shallow one that ended with words that she wished were not said, but the need in her was great that she had to bite harder on her lips to keep her from reaching out to the phone that was sitting idle on the nightstand.

Then she heard it, at first she thought it was another roar the thunderclouds had sent to taunt her but the second knock had her sitting up in bed. She fled to the door not knowing how she came to it so quickly, but as she moved to open it she thought of who could come by her home at an hour so late in the night. He had been the first thought to her mind, but soon she realized it could be someone else but she let the thought fade away as the third knock came with insistence and a voice.

His voice.

She opened the door, and there he was, soaking wet from the rain that poured, all in black, or what is from the night that it is black? She thought but her thoughts were ceased when he spoke her name and took her into his arms, she could not resist, even if she wanted to.

His tongue did not try to pry her lips open, they welcomed it as she had welcomed him. His mouth was hungry on her again, and her heart leapt with joy, the fire that woke her was burning a larger flame as he continued to explore her more intimately and she danced the dance all the same.

She broke for breath, only noticing that she had gotten soaked from his tight embrace, she looked down on the flimsy nightgown that were accentuating her curves, her nipples hard against the cold and the wet. She looked up to see him looking at her breasts as well, his eyes looked even hungrier than his mouth and her loins came ablaze with even more desire.

He pushed the door close, locking it before taking her back into his embrace, she knew he would have had her right there but she whispered hurriedly that they should go to her bedroom, and he did not protest.

It was there that the fire inside her was finally addressed, without waiting for her to turn to him, he gripped her from behind and kissed her, everywhere, from her neck to her shoulders while feeling her breasts, kneading them to his and her pleasure. She did not moan, would not give him that, not yet, she told herself.

As he caressed her, she ran her fingers through his hair, and felt for him under his soaked clothes, he was ready for her, for how long now, she did not now and did not care. He was no longer content to feel her from behind and spun her towards him, devouring her mouth with his again, his hands not leaving her body, one hand at one breast, the other left to explore.

She did so as well, feeling his warmth with the slickness of the rain on her fingers. She pulled him slowly to her bed, careful not to break away from his touch and his lips. She lied, but he did not follow as he took off all his clothes before climbing up after her, noticing too late, she only had her nightgown off, her panties intact when he was on her again, kissing and caressing.

No longer was she to lie idly by, she turned, having herself on top, she traced his body with her eyes before letting her tongue follow, he could not keep still as she felt his hands on her back, on her buttocks and on her thighs. He turned again, and placed his mouth on her breast, his tongue in line with the movements that he did with his fingers on her other breast. The sensations were incredible to her, but still she would only whimper and murmur, a moan kept safe in her throat, but not for long.

As he switched to the other breast, his hand slowly crept downwards to where the only piece of clothing of her body. He cupped her suddenly and she exhaled biting her lips, but he did not stop there, he started moving his hand, as if examining her more thoroughly. She could not bear the feeling of the cloth acting like a barrier between her and sweet bliss, she slid them down giving him free reign.

His mouth was on her again, as his hand continued to explore her, first teasing but when his fingers were inside of her she could not help but let the moan from her lips escape, she did not even notice closing her eyes, only opening them to see his pleased face did she realize. His fingers moved slowly in and out of her and she took all her strength to keep from thrashing.

Then his lips were on her clit and she could not help but moan louder, his tongue circled around it as his fingers continued to pump in and out of her. She had come, on his fingers but his mouth slowly drank all of that away. He rose to kiss her again, less hungrier but more passionately than he did before, the taste of herself was not lost on her but it did not matter, he caressed her all over again and her flame shone even brighter.

She needed him inside of her and she whispered it to him, and he smiled his wicked smile before positioning himself to take her, but she pulled him down and climbed on top of him, she kissed him as she placed him slowly inside her, the feeling of him again was more than she could bear but she needed more. She moved up and down the length of him, each thrust placed him deeper inside, her moans were not the only thing she heard but his as well, he would say her name and that would ignite her even more until they both reached high enough, their orgasms running through them, she slowed down both with exhaustion and pleasure, trying to ease out as much of it as she could for them both.

He lifted her from him as he sat up and they laid side by side on the bed that had seemed so lonely to her, the rain still pattering but the thunder no longer roared. He pulled her closer and kissed her brow and she hid her face between his head and his shoulders, her breath reaching his neck.

"I missed you Maka," he said to the green-eyed beautiful woman he had told those few days ago that he could live without while she insisted otherwise, "I was wrong, I couldn't even keep a week away from you,"

She smiled.

_And here I was thinking I could've been wrong._


End file.
